When a client computing system is connecting to a network (e.g., an intranet network), identification of the network is typically performed. The network identification provides information on which network the client computing system is connected to and is used by the computing system to select resources, such as, for example, applications, services and devices included in the network. Network identification is also required by various applications and services included in the client computing system, such as firewalls, which may communicate with devices external to the system differently, depending on whether the network is a secure or unsecured network.
Conventionally, network identification is based on a domain name system (DNS) suffix of a network, which may be obtained from a network device that controls the network. However, the DNS suffix can be relatively easily guessed, in which case the client computing system may become vulnerable to a “spoofing” attack. By this attack, when the client computing system is connected to an unsecured network, a secure network (e.g., a secure corporate network) may be “spoofed” by using its network identifier based on the DNS suffix to identify the unsecured network as a secure network. The client computing system may then operate as if it were connected to the secure network and a user may unknowingly take actions that may compromise the user's identity or a security of the client computing system.